familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Pablo Schreiber (1978)
}} Pablo Tell Schreiber (born April 26, 1978) is a Canadian actor known for his dramatic stage work and for his portrayal of Nick Sobotka on The Wire and for his role of George "Pornstache" Mendez on Orange Is the New Black. He was nominated for a Tony Award for his performance in Awake and Sing! on Broadway. He also narrated the American Psycho audiobook. He also starred in the HBO series The Brink as Lieutenant Commander Zeke "Z-Pak" Tilson, a Naval pilot who is also a drug dealer, and played a leading role in the Michael Bay film 13 Hours: The Secret Soldiers of Benghazi (2016). He also played William Lewis on Law and Order Special Victims Unit. He will be appearing in the television adaptation of American Gods as the leprechaun Mad Sweeney.. Ahnentafel Generation 1 *1 Liev Schreiber (1967) Generation 2 *2 Tell Carroll Schreiber III (1941) http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0775277/ *3 Lorraine Reaveley Generation 3 *4 Tell Carroll Schreiber Jr. (1908-1981) of NJ 1940 US Census - Stamford, Fairfield, Connecticut1930, 1920 US Census - Millburn, Essex County, New JerseyNew York County, New York Marriage - Manhattan, 21 Oct. 1936Connecticut Death IndexUS Social Security Death Index *5 Pamela Dutton Prime (c1917-) of NY 1940 US Census - Stamford, Fairfield, Connecticut1920 US Census - Hempstead, Nassau, New YorkNew York County, New York Marriage - Manhattan, 21 Oct. 1936 *6 Ernest Richard Hirom Reaveley (1915-1984) of Fort William, Ontario 1921 Canada Census - Edson, Edmonton West, AlbertaBritish Columbia, Canada, Death Index, 1872-1990 *7 Jean Marjorie Aarsted Generation 4 *8 Tell Carroll Schreiber Sr. (1879-1947) of NJ http://www.findagrave.com/cgi-bin/fg.cgi?page=gr&GRid=139149717&ref=acomWorld War I Draft Registration CardWorld War II Draft Registration Card1930, 1920 US Census - Millburn, Essex County, New Jersey1900 US Census - Hoboken Ward 2, Hudson County, New Jersey1880 US Census - Hoboken, Hudson County, New Jersey New Jersey Births and ChristeningsUS Social Security Death Claim *9 Marie Louise Didrichsen (1878-1956) http://www.findagrave.com/cgi-bin/fg.cgi?page=gr&GRid=1391496941930, 1920 US Census - Millburn, Essex County, New Jersey *10 William Albert Prime Jr. (1889-1976) of Washington D.C. 1920 US Census - Hempstead, Nassau, New York1910 Census - Manhattan Ward 19, New York, New Yorkhttp://www.findagrave.com/cgi-bin/fg.cgi?page=gr&GRid=29345802&ref=acom *11 Ruth Melville Shaw-Kennedy (c1891-) of IL 1920 US Census - Hempstead, Nassau, New York *12 Ernest Harold Reaveley (1888-1957) of Fort Neebing, Thunder Bay, Ontario Ontario, Canada Births, 1858-19131921 Canada Census - Edson, Edmonton West, AlbertaBritish Columbia, Canada, Death Index, 1872-1990Ontario, Canada, Marriages, 1801-1928, 1933-1934 *13 Ellen Simpson (c1884-) of Kingstown, Ireland 1921 Canada Census - Edson, Edmonton West, AlbertaOntario, Canada, Marriages, 1801-1928, 1933-1934 Generation 5 *16 Louis Georg Adolf Schreiber (1830-) of Cassel, Germany New Jersey Births and Christenings1910, 1900 US Census - Hoboken Ward 2, Hudson County, New Jersey1880 US Census - Hoboken, Hudson County, New Jersey *17 Ida Laura Gebner (1840-) of Switzerland New Jersey Births and Christenings1910, 1900 US Census - Hoboken Ward 2, Hudson County, New Jersey1880 US Census - Hoboken, Hudson County, New Jersey *18 William Gordon Nicholas Cornelius Franz Didrichsen (1850-1910) of Denmark http://www.findagrave.com/cgi-bin/fg.cgi?page=gr&GRid=139149889&ref=acom *19 Marie Louise Van Zandt (1857-1920) of NY http://www.findagrave.com/cgi-bin/fg.cgi?page=gr&GRid=139149981 *20 William Albert Prime Sr. (1863-) of NY 1910 Census - Manhattan Ward 19, New York, New YorkDistrict of Columbia, Select Marriages, 1830-1921 - 16 May 1887 *21 Marion Sands Dutton (1865-) of CT US Passport Applications1880 US Census - Washington, Washington, District of Columbia, District of ColumbiaDistrict of Columbia, Select Marriages, 1830-1921 - 16 May 1887 *22 Vernon Hugh Primrose Shaw-Kennedy (c1856-) Cook County, Illinois Marriages - 22 May 1889 *23 Grace Dunlap Cummings (c1869-) of IL Cook County, Illinois Marriages - 22 May 18891880, 1870 US Census - Walnut Grove, Knox, Illinois *24 Richard Robert Reaveley (1845-) of Greenhithe, London, England Ontario, Canada, Marriages, 1801-1928, 1933-1934 - listed in son's marriageOxfordshire, England, Church of England Marriages and Banns, 1754-1930 - 22 Oct 1874 Harwick cum Tusmore, Oxfordshire, England1881 England Census - Steventon, Berkshire, EnglandEngland, Select Births and Christenings, 1538-19751851 England Census - East Ilsley, Berkshire, England - visiting the family of James W and Emma Lanham *25 Fannie Caroline Elizabeth Hirons (1852-) of Westcote Barton, Oxfordshire, England Ontario, Canada, Marriages, 1801-1928, 1933-1934 - listed in son's marriage1881 England Census - Steventon, Berkshire, England *26 John Simpson of Ireland Ontario, Canada, Marriages, 1801-1928, 1933-1934 - listed in daughter's marriage *27 Mary Jane Cadden of Ireland Ontario, Canada, Marriages, 1801-1928, 1933-1934 - listed in daughter's marriage Generation 6 *42 Thaddeus Avery Van Zandt (1824-1891) of NY http://www.findagrave.com/cgi-bin/fg.cgi?page=gr&GRid=102926487 *43 Sarah Angeline Van Beuren (1822-1860) of CT http://www.findagrave.com/cgi-bin/fg.cgi?page=gr&GRid=171325233 *46 Leonard Barnard Cummings (1823-1901) of Maine 1900, 1880, 1870, 1860 US Census - Walnut Grove, Knox, IllinoisIllinois Marriage Index - 16 Jul 1854 Knox Countyhttp://www.findagrave.com/cgi-bin/fg.cgi?page=gr&GRid=5792751&ref=acom *47 Celinda W Bulkeley (1838-1924) of CT 1900, 1880, 1870, 1860 US Census - Walnut Grove, Knox, IllinoisIllinois Marriage Index - 16 Jul 1854 Knox Countyhttp://www.findagrave.com/cgi-bin/fg.cgi?page=gr&GRid=57543221850 US Census - Canton, Fulton, Illinois *48 John Reaveley *49 Elizabeth *50 Thomas Hirons *51 Caroline Generation 7 *84 William Van Zandt *85 Abigail Lispenard Avery (1793-1839) *86 Samuel Van Beuren *87 Sarah Debevoise *94 Augustus Washington Bulkeley (1805-1879) of CT 1850 US Census - Canton, Fulton, IllinoisConnecticut Town Birth Records, pre-1870 (Barbour Collection) *95 Margaret A ? (c1806-) of NY 1850 US Census - Canton, Fulton, Illinois Generation 8 *170 Thaddeus Avery (1749-1836) of NY http://www.findagrave.com/cgi-bin/fg.cgi?page=gr&GRid=10341471 *171 Elizabeth Underhill (1762-1841) of NY http://www.findagrave.com/cgi-bin/fg.cgi?page=gr&GRid=10341473 *188 George Bulkeley *189 Sophia ? Generation 9 *340 Joseph Avery *341 Mary Honeywell *342 Isaac Underhill (1731-1806) of NY http://www.findagrave.com/cgi-bin/fg.cgi?page=gr&GRid=87843249 *343 Abigail Lespinard (1738-1806) of NY http://www.findagrave.com/cgi-bin/fg.cgi?page=gr&GRid=87845856 Generation 10 *684 Nathaniel Underhill (1690-1775) of NY http://www.findagrave.com/cgi-bin/fg.cgi?page=gr&GRid=87831430 *685 Mary Hunt (1692-1775) of NY http://www.findagrave.com/cgi-bin/fg.cgi?page=gr&GRid=87838251 *686 Anthony Lespinard (1709-1740) *687 Maria Milbourne (1711-1805) Generation 11 *1368 Nathaniel Underhill (1663-1710) of NY http://www.findagrave.com/cgi-bin/fg.cgi?page=gr&GRid=45090185 *1369 Mary Ferris (1663-1715) of NY http://www.findagrave.com/cgi-bin/fg.cgi?page=gr&GRid=87820449 *1370 John Hunt (1648-1711) *1371 Grace Fowler (1670-1722) Generation 12 *2736 John Underhill (1597-1672) of England http://www.findagrave.com/cgi-bin/fg.cgi?page=gr&GRid=26903576 *2737 Elizabeth Feake (1633-1697) of MA http://www.findagrave.com/cgi-bin/fg.cgi?page=gr&GRid=26913233 *2738 John Ferris (1640-1715) of MA or CT http://www.findagrave.com/cgi-bin/fg.cgi?page=gr&GRid=88278128 *2739 Mary Jackson (1644-1704) of NY http://www.findagrave.com/cgi-bin/fg.cgi?page=gr&GRid=87823365 *2742 Henry Fowler (c1633-1687) of England *2743 Rebecca Newell (1637-1730) of England Generation 13 *5472 John Edward Underhill (c1574-1608) *5473 Honor Pawley (c1575-c1658) *5474 Robert Feake (1602-1662) *5475 Elizabeth Fones (1610-1673) *5476 Jeffrey Ferris (1610-1666) of Leicestershire, England http://www.findagrave.com/cgi-bin/fg.cgi?page=gr&GRid=88266774 *5477 Mary Anne Howard (1614-1658) of London http://www.findagrave.com/cgi-bin/fg.cgi?page=gr&GRid=159244651 *5478 Robert Jackson (1620-1684) of England *5479 Agnes ? (1624-1693 of England Generation 14 *10952 Richard Ferris (1575-1616) *10953 Ann St. John (c1580-) Notes and references Category:American male film actors Category:American male television actors Category:Living people